


Ten years of special

by harin91



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: Can you write something where Joe and Rami celebrate their tenth anniversary?Requested by @anon on Tumblr





	Ten years of special

**Author's Note:**

> **Not beta-ed, English is not my first language**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm back from hiatus! (that didn't last very long, did it?) You can get back to sending requests for drabbles, doodles and hcs :)
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr at: [brightly-painted-canvas](https://brightly-painted-canvas.tumblr.com/post/185086522488/can-you-write-something-where-joe-and-rami)

The first time ever Joe completely realises his and Rami’s 10th anniversary is approaching happens six month before the actual date, while he’s having a Facetime call with Martin. **  
**

Martin’s face is tired and badly illuminated in the dim light of his Dublin apartment, as is fully nighttime in Ireland while still midday in New York. Joe’s been back home from London for about a week and is getting ready for the whole BoRhap promotion tour ordeal, starting in about two weeks. He’s pretty excited about it, of course.

He has just asked when Martin is planning his next trip to the other side of the Pond when Martin replies: “Dunno? Maybe if you’re doing something to celebrate in March and plan for friends and families to be involved I can come around.” with a casual wave of his hand.

“About what?” Joe asks dumbly, confused.

Martin blinks twice before stating: “Your anniversary?”

“Of what?” asks again Joe, completely out of the loop. Something to do with ‘The Pacific’ maybe?

“You and Rami? Being together?” tries Martin, almost exasperated.

Joe gasps and covers his mouth, looking shocked: “Fuck!” he exclaims.

“It’s been ten years Joe, I thought you knew by now you two have been dating.” says Martin, amused by the reaction.

“That’s not it! Fuck, I haven’t got anything planned!” cries out Joe, frantically looking for his phone to check the anniversary date.

“There’s still time,” says Martin, trying to calm him down: “I’m sure Rami doesn’t even care for big celebrations anyway, he likes quiet things. Which is why it’s a wonder how you’re still together after this long…” he comments, but the joke is lost to Joe’s panicking mind.

“I mean, ten years, Martin!” he’s whining: “It’s big! It’s a whole decade!”  
“Yeah, Joe. That’s what ‘decade’ means.” says Martin, tone flat and completely unimpressed.

“What should I do?” Joe asks, looking desperate.

Martin shrugs, shaking his head: “You’ve got six months to figure it out? Just let me know in time if you need me there as a moral support, okay? There are plane tickets to be bought.” he warned.

After that the conversation just move toward something else.

 

Time flies by and Joe’s (and of course Rami’s) life gets extremely busy with the BoRhap promotion tour and award season that he starts postponing their anniversary celebration plans until he all but forgets about it.

 

Suddenly is March and both him and Rami are back in NYC.

Rami is an Academy Award Winner with a schedule so full it would be stressful even if it was split between two people. Joe is been spending his days and nights sick in bed for an obstinate flu he’s caught right at the end of award season which is taking too long to cure.

On the very day of their 10th anniversary, Rami has to leave home before dawn for Mr. Robot shootings and doesn’t come back until after the sun has set.

Meanwhile, Joe has been trying to sleep his sickness off for the whole day, though to no avail.

He has been waking up periodically to get his medicines and try to eat something that he then promptly vomits shortly after. He’s feeling miserable, too hot and too cold at the same time, feverish, tired and weak.

 

When Rami finally steps back into their house, he finds Joe knelt down over the toilet bowl, shaking like a leaf, looking greyish and completely fed up of being sick.

“Let me ask Yasy if she can suggest something stronger to get you.” says Rami, flushing the toilet before kneeling down beside him on the bathroom floor to gently rub his back: “Maybe you’ve been taking the wrong medicine.”

Joe sigh loudly and shrugs, his body suddenly tense and resting heavily on Rami’s support.

“I’m dying, Rami.” he declares, shaking his head.

“Haha, nice quote.” says the other, tone flat and humorless: “But no, you ain’t dying.” he clarifies: “I won’t allow that. Ever.”

“Thank you, baby.” Joe whisper again, weakly: “‘s nice to know I can count on you to keep me alive.”

“Well, it’s been true for ten years. I have no problems keeping it like that.” smiles Rami, more like a passing thought.

There’s a pause after that, one Rami thinks is due to the fact that Joe needs to puke again, but then he’s quietly asking: “What day is today?” and Rami has to reply: “The 6th.”

“Fuck.” is Joe’s hissed comment: “Fuck, Rams. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“It’s really not your fault that you got sick.” reasons Rami.

“It’s not that, it’s…” whines Joe, suddenly turning around to look Rami in the eyes and taking his hand in his sweaty one. He feels extra disgusting and miserable. “I wanted to do something special. For you and for us. I really wanted this to be… special.” he sighs, defeated.

“Joe, I really don’t care about special, at the moment.” says calmly Rami, tugging Joe close to have him rest against his chest, chin on his partner’s messy-haired head. They are hugging on the tiled bathroom floor and the moment feel somehow cathartic, relevant: “We just had a shitload of special happening to us, I think it’s enough for now.” he almost laughs: “And anyway, you’ve been the one special thing in my life since I’ve met you, so… really, no need for anything else.” he says, starting to softly cradle Joe, rocking back and forth.

“God, that’s very romantic.” commented Joe, voice muffled by the fabric of Rami’s sweater against his mouth: “I’d kiss you if I hadn’t been puking all day.”

“Ew.” says Rami, laughing softly and shifting so he can place a kiss on Joe’s forehead.

“But you’re the special one for me too, Rams. That’s why I wanted to celebrate.” sigh Joe, straightening his back to look into Rami’s eyes, suddenly very serious: “Ten years. It’s a lot.”

“Yeah, but I thought the plan was to stick around each other for a little longer than that? So the ten years milestone really doesn’t bother me. It’s just there to tell us we’re doing it well, somehow.” explains Rami, smiling with easiness as he caresses Joe’s face: “Are you getting tired of me?” he asks, already knowing the answer.

Joe’s panicked expression says everything: “No, of course not. Never. You’re doomed with the responsibility of taking care of me for the rest of your life. Or mine, which isn’t gonna be long if things get worse than this.” he states and coughs for good measure.

Rami laughs again and kisses him on the cheek: “I guess it’s a deal.”

They look at each other again and then look around the bathroom, as they are suddenly figuring out where they are having such conversations.

“Do you think you’re good for now?” asks Rami eyeing the toilet and Joe grimaces, considering it for a moment, then nods.

“Then how about this for a plan: if you feel like it you can take a shower while I aerate the bedroom and call my sister.” proposes Rami, getting up from the floor and then helping Joe stand up: “After that, once you’re clean and properly treated, we can have celebratory cuddles in bed.”

“If I get you sick, Sam’s gonna kill me. I mean, probably a lot of other people would be mad at me and want me dead, but he won’t hesitate to kill me for real.” says Joe, standing there in the middle of the bathroom looking concerned.

Rami shakes his head and pushes him a little to guide him toward the shower: “I won’t get sick. And I’d deal with Sam anyway. I’d probably just need to bargain your life with a contract for a new tv show…” he comments.

“That’s how much my life is worth right now.” whines Joe as Rami forces him out of his sweated t-shirt.

Rami huffs and leaves him to deal with the shower, moving to the bedroom to open the windows and changing the sheets before heading to the kitchen to call Yasmine.

When he gets his phone out of his pocket he finds a lot of unread texts from friends and family, all congratulating him and Joe. The one which catches his eyes the most is from Martin, who wrote: “Miss you boys. Hope Joe found something special for you to do today.” to which Rami just smiles and sends back a “Special is the right word. Miss you too.”


End file.
